


The vampire’s puppet

by InvisibleVampire97



Category: Hotel Transylvania, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
Genre: Any relationships or tags will be added with chapters, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleVampire97/pseuds/InvisibleVampire97
Summary: Everyone remembers the martians invasion of 1898. How the Invisible man, Hawley Griffin, betrayal to the world and his “untimely demise”. But what if that wasn’t the full story? What happens when the full truth finally comes out? Where will Griffin chose to stay?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Curly hair and hidden secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny wasn’t the only human that disguised as a monster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t hide something from someone you helped hide

“I’m sorry? His kind? Our you saying our kind isn’t good enough, your lordship?”

“No Frank, what I meant was…”

I was trying to ignore the others as Drac was trying to save himself from ticking off Frank, “She wouldn’t into someone with red, curly hair.”

“What’s wrong with red, curly hair?” I felt myself growl out. I knew that Johnny was a human, I knew he was dressed up as a monster.

“Why are you mad?” Dracula asked.

Why am I mad? WHY AM I MAD?!

“I HAVE CURLY RED HAIR!!” I shouted. I could see the fear in Dracula’s eyes as he remembered how we truly met.

“How was I supposed to know that?” Dracula exclaimed looking away from as the others glared him down. He tried to convince us that Johnny left, but the human adult falling from the ceiling said otherwise. I remember giving Johnny a weak wave as he was dragged away by Drac. The others decided to go to their rooms as I chose to stay. This will be interesting.

-Later-

I was looking very stunned at Johnny, now not wearing monster makeup, who looked back with an innocent curious look, actually the same one when he asked to put his hand in my mouth to see if it disappeared. Maybe I wasn’t listening very well and he said something else entirely. I shook my head and asked, “Sorry I think misheard you. What was the question?”

“Did you knew a group called the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen?” Johnny reiterated then explained, “They had an invisible man named Griffin and Mavis said you’ve been around since then. So I wonder if- where are we going?”

I really want curse as I dragged Johnny away to my room where no one would freak out on Dracula more. Of course I wasn’t a mishearing, of course he asked that, of course it would comeback to haunt me again. Once in my room I had him sit down on my bed as I paced around in front of him.

“Promise me,” I started, but stop more shocked at myself for really opening up these memories, I shallowed and continued, “what I’m about to tell you stays between us. Okay?”

“Of course man,” Johnny giving me a soft smile, “I won’t tell.”

I don’t know how I believed him but I asked, “Remember how Drac told you how he met me? How he saved me?”

Johnny nodded so excitedly it made me worried, I really want to turn back now. Then the thought of him going to Dracula with this question though…

“It’s not entirely true.”

Those words sounded like a whisper, but I guess Johnny really heard me because he was leaning towards me. I looked away again then back at the bed. I began, “It was one year after he was defeated by the German professor and his makeshift vampire hunting team, he decided to hunted each one down. He, somehow, found out that Harker and Min- Miss Murray were divorced…”

I glanced over at him as he nodded looking sad, so I guess he knew the reason why. I ran my hand though curly locks. I continued, “And now she was a leader of a group more makeshift then the vampire hunting one. Heh, there was Miss Murray, the hunter Allan Quartermain, the infamous Captain Nemo, the kindly Doctor Jekyll, his alto ego the terror of both London and France Edward Hyde, and…”

“You!”

He looks at me more excited that I confirmed the question. I gave a small smile back to him, even if he couldn’t see it. I answered, “And me, Hawley Griffin the invisible man. Now the others and I only knew that Miss Murray was a divorcée and something happened to her, she never really opened up about herself. Now she had a good reason not too. Still wish we knew…… when Dracula decided to attack us.”

Johnny gasped and I swear I heard something from my door froze mid squeak. I looked at my feet and continued, “None of us knew of him so we didn’t know how to fight him off. Save Mina, but she was so petrified it actually scared us all at how Dracula could put fear into our leader who would not back down to Hyde of all people. We were about lose our lives, we were about to lose Mina… till I made a deal with him.”

“What did he make you do?”

Johnny’s eyes were wide with fear his hands gripped the bedsheets. He was trembling as he listened. I was stunned again, but now I really understand how much Johnny really read up on the League.

“I don’t remember,” I replied as my hands went to my throat. I can’t see the scar, but I know it’s always there, I finally was able to understand why she wore the scarf. Now I wish I could go back and apologize for everything. “He made me agree to something in return he would not hurt the league. He kept his word.”

Johnny looked at his hand and muttered, “If you cared so much then why did you betrayal of the League?”

My hands fell to my sides as I replied, “I can’t remember… I was almost dead when Dracula found me.”

Johnny gasped again when hearing that.

“I wished I knew! Because my plan almost worked,” I growled out till looking back at him with a smirk, “except one thing.”

“What?” Johnny asked.

“Hyde,” I answered slowly leaning onto the leg he broke. “Dracula didn’t expect me to be killed by any league member till he remembered he wiped their memories of meeting him.”

Johnny frowned as he realized something before I could asked he said, “Then that means he made them forget your deal?”

I froze then let out a bitter laugh I closed my eyes, of course. It makes sense why he kept asking why were they trying to kill me, he forgot he did it. I felt arms around my torso, I recognized those arms.

“Mavis?”

I opened my eyes to see Mavis hugging me and almost crying. Behind her I see Frank looking at me so sadly, Murray looked ready to pull me into the next hug, Eunice and Wanda were already wrapping me into a hug, and Wayne was growling angrily. They apologies, death threats at Dracula, and how-are-you-feeling were so jumbled I felt my lips being pulled into a happy smile. Once released from all of the hugs I went to the bed and knelt to grab something from underneath.

I pulled a wooden box out with metal clasps. I opened it to show pictures of the League, an old outfit, and a can of white grease paint. I let them all look at the photos as I let my thumb run the scratched up lid.

“Who’s the big guy Griff?” Wayne asked show the group a ten foot ape men, missing a right ear, dressed in London Victorian era evening wear, and black eyes ready to kill something or someone. I smiled as I was handed the photo everyone leaned in to continue looking. I answered, “That is Edward Hyde.”

“So this is Dr. Jekyll?” Frank showed a picture of a timid man with a bandage right ear, he looked so tired. I nodded as Eunice and Wanda showed another picture of Captain Nemo, an Indian man.

“This gotta be Quartermain then!” Murray exclaimed showing an old man in a hunter outfit. “I remember seeing him in Egypt.”

“Oh! So this is Mina Murray?” Mavis revealed a picture of woman with brown hair and green eyes wearing a red scarf. I gave a sad smile as I remembered her being a stern, but strong woman.

“Wait, who’s this then?”

We all looked at Johnny as he held a photo of a man with messy curly hair, broken glasses, and a scar going from the right of his chest all of the way to the left side of his jawline. Wear a bathrobe covered in bandages.

I gave a weak smile as I stood up. Everyone turned to me as I became visible, I look better than in the photo Johnny held. My curly hair was shoulder length and pulled into a ponytail, my glasses weren’t broken. I was still wearing a Hawaiian shirt, shorts, and sandals. My scar was still there, but I trust all of them not run away.

They all gave me understanding smiles as I was pulled into a big group hug. I just relaxed there till I muttered, “Johnny, Murray, you both have five seconds to run for whatever prank you were about to pull.”

I think they got halfway through the hall before Wayne’s and Wanda’s kids stampeded past my door. Once everyone left my room I turned back to the box, before picking up the outfi- the police uniform I… burrowed. I dig though the pockets till I found a silver chain a small pendent with a question mark on it was in the center. I pulled the chain around my neck and hid it under my shirt, before quickly putting everything back in the box and sliding it under the bed.

I turned invisible and walked out of my room to prank Johnny and Murray.


	2. Finally crossing the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or how one video exposes an bigger secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all happens a few months after the third movie

We been though a lot since coming back into the world. Johnny and Mavis getting married, having Dennis, them working with Dracula, Dracula whole Get-Dennis-To-Fang-Out, Dennis’s fifth birthday party, Dennis actually getting his fangs, Dracula getting him a puppy, the cruise, Van Helsing and his Great granddaughter, Drac’s new zing, Erica, and now their engagement.

I was happy for Drac until he started acting weird than becoming really distant. Everyone was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. I figured he was stressing over his hotel, surprise zing, and engagement. I couldn’t stay to help figure it out because I had a few things to do in France, I was meeting someone. So I left for a bit telling the others to keep me in the loop and I’d be back soon.

It was only a week when someone started to blew up my phone. I rolled over, as I was asleep, to glare at my phone. My friends, Mavis and Johnny have sent massages in the ranges of if I was okay. It was Dracula’s message that intrigued me.

«DON’T WATCH THE VIDEO!! I didn’t mean it!-Dracula»

What video? The only one I know that involved Drac was when we accidentally set the vampire camp ablaze and he called Mavis crazy. I decided to look up that video since I wasn’t going to bed anytime soon, found it along with a two weeks old live video called an interview with vampires and vampire hunters. Was this the new one? I clicked on it.

It showed Dracula, his dad, Erica, and her great grandfather all were sitting in front of a camera recording them. They were doing interviews from viewers of how both worked, which was pretty entertaining, the other three were listening to how Vlad use to control humans to do his bidding. Vlad asked if it was true that the only human that Dracula did it that to was an insane man who broke out of it to save Mina. As Van Helsing confirms that the question was correct Drac got up to set up a video he told the other three that this was recorded when Mavis and Johnny were going to see the world together as he pressed play the screen cut to the video. It’s me telling my story of the League and our deal to Johnny, Mavis and our friends. How none of us saw the camera I wasn’t sure.

Once it was over Dracula turned to an enraged Vlad, a confused Erica, and disbelief Van Heilsing. I sat there confused as well. What did I have to do with the topic at hand?

Erica asked why mention me, then Dracula… made my blood run cold.

“Our deal was I could use him as a puppet,” answered Dracula, “and it nearly worked with the Martian invasion till he was almost killed.”

I.... felt my head explode as I was forced to remember everything. Me pleading with him to give me back control, to not hurt Mina and betraying the League- he found a loophole… he still hurt Mina, by using me. I felt the phone drop as he explained how he made anyone who saw us together forget. I clutched my pounding head as I heard Vlad demanding how could he even call me a friend when he framed me against all of humanity. Yelling from the video and more text messages notifications were echoing and intermingled.

I couldn’t sit there anymore. My phone telling me someone was calling made me quickly change quickly and run out of my room. I needed a drink and bad, very bad.


	3. Odd drinking buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffin just wanted to drink alone fate had another plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, whenever he called Griffin he feels like the mad man, Dracula’s puppet. When it’s Hawley he feels like a normal (as normal as he can get) man, a man who traded his life for the League and the world.

Hawley pressed his back against the cold wall of the evaluator. His eyes closed, his head still pounding as the elevator slowly made its way down to the lobby. Once the metal doors opened he headed straight to the bar, it nearly empty save the bartender and one other person drinking. Jazz music was playing softly though out the bar.

‘Good,’ Hawley thought he really didn’t want to be surrounded by a lot of people with his headache. As he walked up to the bartender he felt someone’s gaze on him. He rolled his eyes finally sitting down.

“You look like-“ the bartender gasped than coughed before asking, “What would you like?”

“Wi-“ Griffin let a shiver run down his spine while muttering, “Whiskey.”

The bartender went to grab his drink, and Griffin finally got a good look at himself in the bar’s mirror.

Even in dim lights his hair was a mess, with bags under his eyes, skin paler than usual, and clothes still wrinkled from hastily changing in the dark. Griffin looked down at the bar and weakly chuckled.

‘I look like crap.’

The bartender put the drink down and ask, “Anything else?”

“N-“

“A bottle of red wine for my friend and I. Oh, put that and the whisky on my tab.”

“Will do Ed,” the bartender replied walking away. Leaving a frozen Griffin behind, with his face leaning towards his drink, his eyes scanned the man next to him.

A man who slightly resemble Jekyll, but each featured was sinister. Black eyes instead of blue, brown hair darker, about 6’ 6” (when Jekyll’s height was 5’ 5”), and slightly healthier skin. A distribution that would fit Hyde perfectly, even his voice sounded like Hyde’s; a low husky voice that would and could lure people in or strike fear into its prey’s heart.

It was his voice that made Griffin freeze up, and now it was his eyes that starring back at hi-

‘Oh crap! He saw me starring!!’ Griffin thought looking at his drink taking a sip from it, before looking back to finally say, “Sorry about that and thanks for paying for my drink. Ed right?”

The man, Ed hopefully, gave a tight lipped smile before replying, “Yes I am, and you’re the famous Hawley Griffin, the invisible man.”

Hawley could only gape at him before muttering, “You’re quick to point.”

“Figure I’d save you from being hounded by the staff and any other guest,” Ed replied before grabbing Griffin’s drink and walking back to the table he was at, “Speaking of other guest there’s a news reporter coming in soon and my table is very low lit.”

Griffin knew that wasn’t fully an invitation, so he quickly stood up and followed Ed to his booth. He swears he hears Ed darkly chuckled, “Good choice, Griffin. Good choice indeed.”

He noticed in the dim light Ed wore a black shirt, dark jeans, and leather boots. Ed was somewhat waltzing to music as they get closer to table. Dangerous, free, and mysterious just like… Hyde. Griffin tried to push those thoughts away. Something tells him those thoughts were going to be here with him for however long he can stay away from his room.

When they finally sat down Ed said, “I bet you’re, somewhat, wondering how I know who you really-“

“Because of the video online,” Griffin replied snatching his stolen drink back from a stun Ed, “it’s the reason I came down here. Just to clear my head to get away from… well, the idiot in a that video.”

Ed nodded at that with a dark scowl on his face yet understanding look in the charcoal eyes as an waiter placed the wine bottle down with two glasses. While the waiter began walking back to the bar a clearly drunken man stormed to bar yelling orders as he stumped up. Griffin noted it must have been the reporter, he felt glad he was sitting there anymore, he would decked the man.

“So who do I remind you of from the league?”

Hawley’s garnet eyes snapped back to charcoal ones. Hawley softly chuckled, “You kind of look like Dr. Jekyll.”

He laughed a bit loudly at Ed’s offended gasped. He waved his hand and calmly replied, “Let me finish. I said kind of, but you fully remind me of Mr. Hyde.”

Ed looked at him in awe before focusing on opening the bottle. Griffin felt some bile rise to his throat, before swallowing it back down. Ed gave him a quick look before pouring the red wine.

“What wrong?” Ed teased, “Scared of a little wine?”

Hawley smirk before replying, “No, just some precociousness from living with a vampire for a hundred years.”

“What does the vampire got to do with…” the question trailed off as Ed slowly looked at Griffin who was taking a long sip from his wine, “O-oh my- how much did you-“

“Half the bottle,” Griffin answered. “It took me drinking half a bottle before someone finally told me. Oddly not the strangest thing I’ve had.”

“What was then?” Ed asked more intrigued.

Griffin began, “Well…”

-A couple of stories of monster food, watching the reporter get thrown out, and a bottle of wine later-

Griffin could walk. Ed on the other hand decided he couldn’t and sort of half dragged him back to his room. He really just let Griffin lean on him, till they finally made it to Griffin’s room, than let go. As Griffin was heading in Ed stopped him.

“Do I really remind you of Mr. Hyde?”

Griffin smile before answering, “Yes as I figured someone descended of Hyde would.”

Griffin didn’t knew what to except, but it was definitely not laughter from Ed. He muttered something along the lines ‘so you think I’m a descendent. Huh?’ before bidding him a good night. Griffin did the same before closing the door.

Griffin stood in his room for a moment. He scowled at his vibrating (he must but it on silence before running off) phone as he made his way to bed. Laying down he remembered Ed and the wine as he finally drifted off to sleep.


	4. Good night my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed has nice phone call with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A calm phone call

Ed slowly removed his ear from Griffin’s door after hearing Griffin finally going to sleep. He walked over to his hotel room. Just a few doors down from the, now, sleeping man. It surprised both of them when they made this discovery, it honestly made Ed’s plans easier.

In fact meeting Griffin now made it easier. To say he was shocked seeing the invisible man just walking into the hotel bar he was staying at would be an understatement. His curly hair reach his shoulders and framing his pale face, garnet eyes looking at him in awe. Ed could still feel his arms around his shoulders…

Ed immediately shook his head as he entered his room. Ed pulled out his phone and called someone, sitting down while the phone ringed out he messed with his hair. Maybe after the fifth ring the person answered with, “You found Griffin?”

“Yes Henry,” Ed answered with a mischievous smile on his face slowly moving the phone away from his face and put the speaker, “I found him.”

The curses he heard made silently chuckle. It sounded like the phone was snatched from Henry and an angry male voice took over.

“Edward if you-“

“Relax captain,” Ed drawled out laying down, “I mealy just had a drink with the man and sent him to bed.”

Before the captain could ague back Henry started laughing. Another male voice asked, “What’s so funny doctor?”

“I find it amusing that you let him think you were a descendent of yourself Edward,” Henry chuckled before quipping, “or should we start calling you Ed?”

“Shut it Jekyll,” Edward growled out, “it made it easier for him to talk to me.”

“As easily it may have been to do,” a female voice spoke causing Edward to freeze, “I do suggest that you tell him your true identity soon.”

Edward sat up clutching the phone before asking, “How long do I have Mina?”

It was silent on the other line, Edward grew a little concerned with this. Then he heard it through his mind.

‘Three days,’ Henry replied, ‘before that fanged fiend founds out where he is.’

‘Thank Henry,’ Edward grimly thought back brushing his hair from his face. He heard Mina talking to others, and asked in a thought, ‘Can you-‘

‘I haven’t seen you this stress,’ Henry replied, ‘not since…’

Edward turned his head to his right to see Henry there. Well not entirely, more of a combination of shadows and mist, but he was here. The pale doctor stared back with concern blue eyes, he was wearing a gray sweater, black pants, and black shoes. He nervously picked at the bandages at his ear causing Edward to frown.

“Don’t do that,” Edward scornfully muttering while swatting his hand threw the doctor’s arm, “you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Henry gave him a sheepish smile before leaning back and, ‘Miss Murray is right, you need to tell him.’

Edward sighed knowing both were right. For this plan to work he has to-

“JEKYLL!!”

Both Henry and Edward nearly jumped from their skins as Quartermain shouted out. Henry vanished as Edward grabbed his phone, and groaned, “Allan, just to letting you know, when I see next time I’m punching you.”

“Apologies Hyde,” Quartermain said with concern, “but we need to figure out why Griffin is here.”

“He said something about meeting some people,” Edward remembered, “and since he hasn’t been to Paris I offered to show him where to go.”

“Offered?”

Edward scowled at Nemo’s sarcastic question. He could hear Mina and Henry softly laughing as he muttered, “Yes offered. I can be nice Nemo.”

‘Shut up Jekyll.’  
‘Sorry Hyde.’

“Well, keep us posted,” Nemo ordered, “we bid you a good night.”

“Night,” Edward replied as the phone hung up and immediately plopped back onto the bed. As he stare up at the ceiling his thoughts drifted back to the memories from the bar. Him and Griffin, just themselves as they drank and talk like old friends.

Edward smiled at the memory of Griffin laughing at a joke. Letting that and a small thought swim around as he drifted away to sleep.

‘Good night my friend.’


End file.
